Scandinavia
by MoonMayham
Summary: Why Scandinavia left his children and the life of the Scandinavian countries.History mixed with thoughts of the Scandinavian nations.
1. Chapter 1 My Sami

If you can find a way out from this dark abyss then you will find that which you seek. These were the last words she spoke to me as she died in my arms; though she could never truly die she was forever gone from my life after that moment. I can never forgive myself for what I did, to kill the one who never showed fear even in the face of my most dangerous rages.

The worst thing is that fact I failed at keeping my last promise to her, to care for her children and see to it that they grow strong. It has pained me to never speak of her to those of her blood, to her children who have grown to be more than either of us could hope for. To know at least two of them are mine brings such pride though they have no love for me for leaving them to face the cold world alone. My son who is so much like me yet holds a flame of his mother inside him and his brother who is no doubt her son with the magic he carries.

The first time I met her I had just set out from home to find the land that would become mine; never did I think that there would already be someone with a claim to the land that I so wish to have as my own. She was standing in a field as still and graceful as one of the deer she hunted, her hair caught up in a braid the sun reflecting off it turning it honey brown. Though she seemed so young there was a feeling about her that spoke of ages of hunting the deer that roamed the land.

It would be years later that we would officially meet when our people came together to trade. Her people seemed so gentle when compared to mine; they traveled always following the deer that were their way of life, even their gods where gentler than my own. My life was that of a warrior, a berserker, and because of this I was never certain when the red mist would fall around me and what I would do. Though her people seemed gentle they were easily the better trackers and hunters. She proved this many times when we would hunt together.

Midsummer came and still we would hunt together… but the red mist fell that night and shattered any chance of a happy life. Once I finally awoke from the nightmare of blood I found her in my arms holding onto me as if to beg me not to leave. She would never speak of what happened but from that day forth her eyes would be like a knife to my heart. It would be years before I laid eyes on her again.

It was in the same meadow in which we had awoken together that I found her. She had set her home up away from her people and it was not until I saw the little blond boy running outside scream that he would not be sent to bed so early for the sun had yet to go down, that I knew why. I made my way over to the hut to see her come out with a babe in her arms, I stopped but it was too late. She as well as the child saw me. Though he looks as if he could not have been past four years he placed himself between me and his mother. With his hair spiked up in the front and the look on his face I realized what had happened years ago, I was the boy's father. That night she told me what had happened since I last left her, she told of going too far south following the deer last year and meeting another group of people which is where she came to have the babe she cared for, the only thing she left out was whether or not the babe was hers.

More years pasted as we traveled among her people and mine. She eventually gave birth to another son, who shared the same eye colour as her even though he had blond hair. It was but two years after that… when once more the red mist fell while I was with her and her alone. She died in my arms that night, in the same meadow, and I left her there to be claimed by her people as I returned to the children to tell them that their mother would never return. The eldest, the one so much like me, my little Matthias hated me.

Time past and the children began to forget but Matthias would still look at me as if I had wronged him though he no longer remembered how. I began to fear want would happen if the red mist came while I was with the children. So I left them before any harm befall them though they will never fully understand my reason for leave them in the heart of winter. Maybe next time I lay eyes on them they will be grown and strong… and just maybe I can bring myself to speak of her.


	2. Chapter 2 Fire & Ice

In the beginning there was fire and ice. Never had there been so much pain and suffering. The land was bare of all that could give life but a hope remained with those that had survived. They hoped to see a day of life once more in the land.

Cold… always cold. That in my first memory yet at times I remember warmth. A fire? It is a distant memory and one I have no need for. Though there are times when I think I should remember something but why think of the past when all there is… is him. The man I hate… the man who left us to weather the cold alone in a savage land.

He called himself our father but what father leaves their sons to freeze among those who saw us as more than the children we were. I wondered why he tried to teach things we were not ready to know. What child needs to know how to kill a man? What child needs to know the pain of battle and the life of the sea? Of raiding and trading? Of distant shores? Always moving. It was a miracle that any of us survived but we did. We grew and became strong. We became feared.

I remember the fields and the boned fires. The cold nights huddled together for warmth. Fighting off the wolves of many forms in winter. And the smell of the sea as I left behind the shore of my home… of our home.

We were forced to go our separate ways for we were each to go with a different clan. It was one of the hardest thing I ever had to do because from that day on I knew that one day will come when we will fight each other, no longer beside each other…


	3. Chapter 3 New Land

There was a time when we didn't fight each other. When we stood beside each other but I went east while they went west. There was so many who wanted to travel, to see what was out in the world… what they could take or trade for. I saw the wonder that was Constantinople and the Byzantine Empire. We traded with the people there and were hired to fight for some of them. We brought back trinkets for me to show my brothers. Things of worth and wealth. They even took me to a place even colder than our home where a weird boy was living with his people. And there were other's like us though we weren't the same age. It was on one of my trips northward that I found him… he was like me and my brothers but alone. Truly alone. At first he was so scared and thinking back I can understand why. I was dressed as a warrior and he was so small, even smaller than the younger of us. How could I leave him out in the snow when our father had left the three of us to fend for ourselves. Giving him my furs I took him with me and I'm glad I did. Now I had someone too.


End file.
